kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cafinator
UR WEARD http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v611/jommetje/blablabla.gif LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ---- Archive 1 | Archive 2 ---- Cafinator ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Aww...that's cute. Are you sure you don't want to join my Forums? You can spaa-aam...CAFINATOR DO NOT CLICK HERE 02:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I'll go to your page and see Goronu what's up. Where are teh forums? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Give me teh URL. Wut, you think BNK is a stupid name? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:28, 14 October 2008 (UTC) BNK is fine. Blue Ninja Koopa will make you look silly in conversations. I guess. I don't know, you can try. CAFINATOR DO NOT CLICK HERE 02:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Now, remember, the community has hardly any rules, but still, don't act like a dork. Srsly. We're really refined here. Sometimes. CAFINATOR DO NOT CLICK HERE 02:32, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Alright, ARE YOU READY TO U...R...L!?!?!?!? CAFINATOR DO NOT CLICK HERE 02:32, 14 October 2008 (UTC) YESH! YESH!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) It sez the admins aren't allowing any new registrations. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:38, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Whatever, you old guy. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I...good enough. CAFINATOR DO NOT CLICK HERE 02:46, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I KNEW IT! YOU'RE 30! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ๏̯͡๏ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:56, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Uhh...No. When you're a member, you can look on my profile and see my age. CAFINATOR DO NOT CLICK HERE 02:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) But I can't log in. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Your majesty you must DAI!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:04, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Brawl I'm done with my homework and I'm ready to brawl you. Just give me a holler when you're ready. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:27, 28 October 2008 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHH You and Blue NinjaKoopa discussed the brawl on the IRC, and he won't give me the friend code. Does that mean I'm screwed and can never fight you?O, Mighty 21:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Mah boi, that's EXACTLY what that means. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:44, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Spaghetti Sorry dude, I'm at school. We'll have to brawl when I get off. I don't think I'll have any homework so I can play. I'll be home around 2:55 PM so stay online at the time. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Pretty cool dood Cafinator is a pretty cool dood. eh has a strange sense of humor and doesn't afraid of anything. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Dude Where are you. If you hate how Smash Wiki is fun restricted, and feel embarassed that you were even apart of it, then why aren't you here? @@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:31, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Hiatus. 01:21, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::What is that? A disease? ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::It means I'll be gone for quite a while. As of now. Sorry! 01:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Aww that's ok, bro. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I is Boy! I am mocking you... Something for you to consider. We'd really enjoy your activity again. You've been a great help to the Wiki, and hopefully you return to edit. BNK [ |T| ] 02:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC)